marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Enoch
Enoch was a Chronicom anthropologist, sent to Earth in order to study and record the history of Humans. Coming into contact with Robin Hinton, whose Inhuman power made her able to see into the future, Enoch became aware of an Extinction-Level Event that would destroy Earth itself. While helping Polly Hinton take care and raise her daughter, Enoch began to make arrangements to save humanity, including sending Phil Coulson and other agents into the future through a White Monolith, and helping Leo Fitz survive for 74 years in cryostasis to help his friends. He helped the team get back together and to the present, sacrificing himself in the process. However, because of the alterations S.H.I.E.L.D. made to the timeline, Fitz's and Enoch's services were no longer required in 2091, and so S.H.I.E.L.D. decided to find him and Fitz in space so that they could reunite with the still-living pair in the present. Biography Studying Humans 32,000 years ago, Enoch was built and put in service on the Chronicom's homeworld.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.10: Past Life 2000 years later, he was sent from his planet to Earth in a small cryo-sleep cell, with the intention of studying Humans.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.05: Rewind Meeting the Hintons Enoch learned about the existence of Robin Hinton, an Inhuman child who had trouble mastering her abilities which enabled her to gaze into different times. Enoch contacted Robin's mother Polly and helped her get used to her daughter's newfound powers. Over time, Enoch collected many drawings from Robin who were supposed to describe incoming or past events. Thus, he learned about a possible Destruction of Earth in the future and resolved to act in order to prevent this cataclysm. Kidnapping Coulson's Team A group of soldiers under Enoch's command busted in Rae's Restaurant, where the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil Coulson, Melinda May, Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Alphonso Mackenzie and Elena Rodriguez having dinner together after the defeat of Aida. Believing that Enoch and his men where members of the authorities sent to arrest them after the Attack on the S.H.I.E.L.D. International Inquiry as expected, Coulson calmly greeted them and joked over their dramatic entrance in the diner. Before he could finish the sentence, Enoch activated a device who emitted a high pitched sound and froze Coulson and all the agents in stasis. Enoch then reminded to his men that the "window" would have closed in less than two minutes, and then ordered them to take the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. away.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.22: World's End, save for Fitz, about whom Enoch declared that he was not "on the list".Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.01: Orientation Part One Helping Leo Fitz Enoch was tracked down by Leo Fitz and Lance Hunter to his residence. Enoch who seemed to have expected the duo wasn't surprised to see them. Fitz after realizing that Enoch had sent his friends to the future, held him at gunpoint only to threaten him to help find them. Enoch also mentioned that he was just fulfilling the prophecy. Enoch decided to introduce Fitz to the Seer; who turned out to be Robin Hinton. Enoch greeted Polly, Robin's mother who seemed to have known him for a long time. When the United States Air Force intercepted them to the park they were in, Enoch calmly distributed earplugs to his allies and used his Chronicom stasis device to help them escape. The Lighthouse Enoch decided to lead Leo Fitz, Lance Hunter and the Hintons' to the Lighthouse, an underground bunker built to support human life in case of an Apocalypse. Enoch also mentioned that the device in which he arrived on Earth was at a military base in Ravens Ridge, the place where Fitz was imprisoned. Once Fitz and Hunter retrieved it, Enoch help Fitz enter suspended animation for 74 years and placed him on a Chronicom Vessel. Dystopian Future Leo Fitz's Right-Hand Man 74 years later, after Leo Fitz woke up from his cryostasis, Enoch accompanied him to the Lighthouse such that he could rescue his friends and return to the past. To simplify things, Enoch worked out a plan by creating an artificial alias of a wealthy Space Marauder for Fitz to grant him direct access to Kasius, the overseer of the Lighthouse. Enoch and Fitz secretly rode their plans while seeming interested in buying the Destroyer of Worlds as a personal slave. Rescuing Melinda May ]] While Leo Fitz rescued Jemma Simmons and Daisy Johnson from Kasius, Enoch was sent to the surface of the Earth where Melinda May was exiled by Fitz in order to prevent her from getting killed during a death match against another Inhuman.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.06: Fun & Games Enoch in the process of getting to her killed three Vrellnexians. When he met May she mistook him for a LMD which Fitz built. Just as Enoch explained to her his hierarchy, the duo was hit by a Gravity storm and were pinned to the ground by a mysterious man who arrived at the location. Enoch and May were then taken to an old and rusty Zephyr One which acted as secret base to the True Believers, a faction of humans who believed and followed the prophecies of the Seer.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.07: Together or Not at All Enoch and May were later reunited with Phil Coulson and his team which escaped from the Lighthouse.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.08: The Last Day Escaping the Gravity Storms As the aftermath of a minor clash between team S.H.I.E.L.D. and the True Believers, Enoch suggested the relocation of the latter into a nearby cave in order to escape the Gravity storm. Meanwhile, Phil Coulson and his team decided to fly tZephyr One back to the Lighthouse after Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons reactivated it. But due to frequent Gravity storms attacking them, Enoch frequently expressed his opinions concerning the situation which Melinda May found irritating and asked him to keep his mouth shut and only observe what was going on. Once in the Lighthouse, everyone in the Zephyr except Enoch left using the Containment Module while the former stayed back in order to operate the cyclotron which would be responsible for activation of the portal which could send the agents back to the past. Ultimate Sacrifice realizes they would have to sacrifice themselves to get their S.H.I.E.L.D. allies home.]] While wiring the cyclotron used to open the portal, Enoch was ambushed by the kree Watch, and although overpowered instantly, Enoch was saved by the arrival of a power source. Enoch, mortally wounded from the attack, and realizing the machine was damaged opens up the suggestion to use the dying battery in his body as a power source for activating the machine in an act of self-sacrifice. Deke Shaw agreed to the plan despite Enoch's warnings that the explosion could vaporize him at the sub-atomic level. With the Lighthouse already evacuated, Enoch began wiring himself to the machine. While S.H.I.E.L.D. slowly reassembled in light of Kasius's death, Enoch began drifting into unconsciousness. With this, Shaw activated the cyclotron, which in turn triggered the White Monolith to open, transporting S.H.I.E.L.D. back to the present day timeline. However, almost immediately after their departure, Enoch's battery combusted, destroying him in a brutal explosion, that also destroyed several levels of the Lighthouse. Personality Enoch generally displays a very calm demeanor. Even when Lance Hunter or Leo Fitz threatened him with a gun, Enoch did not seem particularly troubled or afraid. He carries his task with a high level of professionalism and takes his work very seriously. Despite being responsible for the abduction of most of the S.H.I.E.L.D. team, he was willing to help Leo Fitz get to them as soon as he was part of Robin Hinton's prophecies, showing that his actions are not motivated by a desire to wrong others but simply that he follows the instructions given to him. In the end, Enoch was even ready to sacrifice himself so that the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, who he called his friends, could return to their time. Despite not being often seen smiling, Enoch also displays some sense of humor. He teased Fitz by asking him if he should introduce Jemma Simmons to him, knowing full well of their relationship, and declared that elaborating Fitz's alias as Boshtok the Marauder was quite amusing. Although Enoch seemed to be really cautious, refusing to interfere in events unless absolute necessity and always advocating the safest option, he was described by his fellow Chronicom Noah as "reckless". Powers and Abilities Powers *'Chronicom Physiology': As a Chronicom, Enoch naturally possesses physical capabilities beyond any human being. **'Longevity': Enoch claims he was sent to Earth 30,000 years ago, which means he has been on the planet almost from the beginning of humanity. **'Compressability': Due to being made mostly of plastic alloy, Enoch can squeeze his body into extremely confined spaces. Abilities *'Anthropologist': Enoch is assumed to be an expert anthropologist since he has been documenting human evolution for myriads of years. Equipment Weapons *'I.C.E.R.': While helping Leo Fitz saving his friends from the Lighthouse, Enoch armed himself with an I.C.E.R. he used to neutralize one of the Kree Watch guards. Vehicles *'Chronicom Vessel': Enoch owned a Chronicom spaceship in which he brought Leo Fitz in his Cryo-Freeze Chamber, waking him up in year 2091. The vessel was later destroyed by the Kree Watch. Other Equipment ]] *'Synthetic Skin': Enoch possessed synthetic human skin, which he wears to disguise himself as one of them. The color of the synthetic skin can be changed at will, as demonstrated when Enoch turned it blue in order to pose as a Kree. *'Stasis Device': Enoch has a device which creates a shrill sound, capable of stunning those who hear it. When the effect of the device expired, the victims feel like no time has passed, but in reality, Enoch can operate freely. Facilities *'Lighthouse': As a Chronicom, Enoch settled down at the Lighthouse to monitor human activity on Earth. He later brought Leo Fitz, Lance Hunter, Polly Hinton and Robin Hinton into the facility while helping Fitz to find his missing friends. Enoch also told his fellow Chronicom Noah about the place. Relationships Allies *Noah † *Polly Hinton *Robin Hinton *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Temporary Enemies **Leo Fitz - Friend **Phil Coulson **Daisy Johnson/Quake **Jemma Simmons **Alphonso Mackenzie **Yo-Yo Rodriguez **Melinda May *Lance Hunter *Deke Shaw - Savior and Consensual Killer (original timeline) *True Believers (original timeline) **Samuel Voss (original timeline) Enemies *United States Air Force **Evans † **Lucas † *Kree Watch (original timeline) **Kasius † (original timeline) **Sinara † (original timeline) *Gaius Ponarian (original timeline) *Karaba (original timeline) Appearances Trivia *Enoch share his name with a , known for his extraordinary lifespan and for knowing the language of the angels. *Enoch seems to mainly live on coconut water, as it was the only item in his refrigerator. However, it is likely that Enoch doesn't need sustenance as he does not have a stomach, and only likes its taste. Behind the Scenes *Joel Stoffer was credited as "Silhouetted Man" in the end credits of the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode World's End. *Josh Fried was a stunt double for Joel Stoffer in the role of Enoch. References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Chronicoms Category:Males Category:Bald Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Deke Shaw Category:Characters Killed by Themselves